Shadow Chronicles
by Chihaya-chan
Summary: When Shadow dissapeared after defeating the metarex, he met Abyss and acepted her request. He and his group, Markkus, Clay, Salamander & Maska has gotten in to a exploratin team. Will Team Dark be a legend, or will they fail?


_**I wanted to do a story of Sonic X, and it is story of Shadow the Hedgehog with his teammates in Multuno. Tell me if I have any spelling mistakes, and please don't say any cruel comments.**_

* * *

**Episode** **1: A New Beggining**

After the defeat of Metarex, Shadow used Chaos Control and vanished. He was in Cascade, home of Molly, who sacrifized herself to help her planet. He was staying there all day. He remember his first friend Maria who also sacrifized herself to save him. He didn't feel that bad, because he liked his privacy.

One night, Shadow was looking at the stars, and there was a shooting star falling down. He knew it was pathetic to make a wish, but he did wanted to get stronger anyway. So, he did make a wish. ' Can't believe I actually did that.' Shadow though feeling stupid. Then, he noticed that the sooting star was falling toward him. Than, it landed infront of him. It was a gem shaped of a diamond. 'What is this thing anyway?' He thought. Later, the gem shined and somehow, Shadow felt sleepy. Then he fell on the ground and went on a deep sleep.

In his dream, he heared a voice.

" Shadow, I have heard your wish. It will be a dificult path, but if you work as a team, your wish will come true." She said.

" I don't need anyone's help. Even if it is dificult. I am powerful enough to defeat stong enemies." Shadow told the voice.

" You will need a friend. I know it is something difficult for you, but if you believe in me, you will be a legend." The voice told him.

" What is the danger, and who are you? How do you know my name?" Shadow asked confused.

" I'm Abyss, the Dragon of wisdom. I will let you not die if you use Chaos Control when you are Super Shadow, if you accept my speech." She said. Shadow thought for a moment. He could say no, but if it was true that he will become more powerful, this was his only chance.

" Fine. So, what is your request, Abyss?" Shadow asked.

" Find something that is missing in your heart. You had it at first, but you did lost it later." Abyss said.

" I don't understand." The hedgehog said.

" Your black diamond is your positive symbol, Friendship. You must accept it's power first to accept my request." Abyss told him.

" This? What good is this thing anyway?" Shadow asked still confused.

" Will you accept it's power?" She asked.

" Ugh... Fine, I will accept it then." Shadow answered.

" Your mission is to make friends in a planet that's Multuno. It is in a hidden galaxy, but I know that you are worthy to go there and find friends. You will notice your True mission there." Abyss told him.

" Friends? In a planet? What can a friend make me strong?" Shadow said.

" You will find answers soon. Are you ready to go?" Abyss said.

" I am. If you are telling the truth, I'll go." Shadow replied.

" Very well, then. Chaos, Control." Abyss finished her speech, then she chaos controled Shadow.

The hedgehog woke up. He was in a port that was leading to the planet. 'So, it wasn't a dream.' He thought. He saw his diamond. He was wearing it like a neclace. It seemed like Abyss prepared it for him. Then suddenly, a ship suddenly attacked him. It was very different fron any ship that he saw.

" Attack him! He is the positive guardian of the diamond! Eliminate him!" A voice shouted. It sounded very angry. 'This would be a piece of cake.' He tought. He also started to attack the ship.

" Chaos spheres!" Shadow sent some electric spheres, but, the ship didn't had any scratch.

" How could that be? I hit it straight!" Shadow said to himself.

" Foolish creature, it takes more than this to defeat us." The same voice told him. Then, the ship attacked Shadow and he was badly hurt. Lucky, the ship disapeared somewhere, and Shadow noticed that the port ride was over. Then, he fell from the sky, and fell into the water.

A half shark, and half dragon looking creature walked by. Then, he saw a black hedgehog falling down. He ran toward him. 'Oh no! He's badly hurt!' He thought. Then he was more relieved that the hedgehog was still breathing. ' I better take him to my Villa.' He thought. He put Shadow on his back, and went underwater, where his village and his Villa was.

When Shadow opened his eyes, he saw a Dragon-Shark creature with a white collar that has a gem on the middle. His gem was a spade.

" I'm glad you're awake! You were badly hurt!" He said.

" Who are you?" Shadow asked.

" I...I'm on your side! I don't like to fight with wounded creatures!" The dragom said.

" Why did you help me?" Shadow asked. He wanted to know the reason.

" I really wanted to have a friend. I really wished for one. Still, no one likes me because they think I'm a coward." He felt bad for him. He wanted to do something.

" Then, I will ask for you friend favor after I see your power. I really don't like a weakling for a friend." Shadow told him.

" Well, okay! I will show you! Anyway, I'm Aquo the Shark. But everyone calls me don't call me a dragon. I don't like to be called a reptile. " He said to the hedgehog.

" I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow replied.

" Now, I'll get the air bubbles." Markkus told him.

" You're going to show me underwater or something?" Shadow asked.

" My villa is underwater, so we have to swim to the shore." Markkus said laughing.

" Fine. Then move it." Shadow told him.

" Okey!" Markkus said. Shadow didn't understand why Markkus is being so kind. He thought that Markkus helped him just to use him like Eggman did. Still, he had a good feeling that he is easy to trust.

" Here are the air bubles." Markkus brought some transparent orbs. He put them on Shadow's face. Then they went out the door. Shadow was amazed how the village was really underwater. It seemed like he was still dreaming.

" We have to go up. I'll show my strengh there." Markkus said.

' How can a kind guy like him be way powerful? I don't know where he got his confidence from.' Shadow thought, and followed him. When they were out shore, The airbubble poped.

" So Shadow, I also wanted to see your strengh, but scince you're injured you can show me later." Markkus told him.

" I'm fine." Shadow replied.

" Then, I'll aim at that!" Markkus pointed at a big, ugly hog looking monster.

" What is that?" Shadow asked.

" Be quiet! Dimentional monsters are nasty when thry are awaken." Markkus whispered.

" Hmph." Shadow really didn't care.

" You start! If you awaken him, you win!" Matkkus said. Shadow felt like the shark was playing with him.

" Chaos sphere!" Shadow attaked, but the monster was still sleeping.

" Quite impressive, but you need a way more powerful attack to wake this big guy up." Markkus told him.

" Then show me that power you're talking about." Shadow said.

" Alright! Giant Hydro!" Markkus sended a thick water beam that really awakened the monster, badly injured. Shadow was impressed at his power. I seemed like Markkus was way more powerful than him.

" Shadow, I think it's up to us to defeat this big guy now," Markkus told him.

" Alright." Shadow said.

" Hail storm!" Markkus pointed at the hor\g monster and then, a massive hail fell on him.

" Chaos sphere!" Shadow attaked as well, but it seemed like it just tickled him.

" Shadow, focus your attack at one point. that would do the trick, and try to use a different move." Markkus told him. Shadow felt humiliated of a ultimate creature like him was weaker than a shark. Then he remembered that Markkus was also a dragon. He is really kind, but at the same time, he's passing Shadow's level.

" Chaos, blast!" Shadow focused on the monster then sended a lazer full of chaos energy to him. The monster was defeted and ran off.

" We did it! You won,Shadow!" Markkus said.

" I think you should get the credit to tell me to focus at on point." Shadow said.

" Then, um Shadow..." Markkus said," I was trying to ask if you can form a explorationteam with me. I love adventures, but I really wanted a friend to be with me."

" I think I can give you a hand." Shadow said.

" Really? Thanks!" Markkus thanked him and told him," Then we have to go to Jewelver. We can sign up there!"

" Then, we better get moving." Shadow said.

" Yeah! " Markkus agreed.


End file.
